


He Kills

by c2t2



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Kohaku is really messed up, Not A Happy Ending, Very not happy, spoilers for the end of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2t2/pseuds/c2t2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kohaku at the end of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Kills

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at an explanation of why, after everything he's been through, Kohaku would STILL choose to exterminate yokai for a living.

He kills.

It's all he's good for anymore.

Bloody visions cloud his waking nightmares and follow him into the seductive darkness of sleep.

He kills for this side, now. As he was meant to; from the cradle, born and raised.

In his blood.

Now his life.

He avoids them now, avoids her animated face, glowing with empty happiness as she loses everything she worked for in the service of a lie.

How could she have known that nothing, no one, would ever be enough? Her strength lost, power gone, subservient and docile to cater to _his_ every whim, believing herself lucky, treated well enough.

She doesn't know what really happens when her husband leaves, his usurious exploitations covering his crimes. Legendary lust roams with healed hand. Products of their phantom love keep her blind to his charade.

Kohaku could not bear to watch, and left.

"Kohaku-kun?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Why did you remain a Taijiya?"

"To save the innocent from pain."

All he knows is how to kill. He kills, and ever deepens his guilt.

Now he goes to kill some more.

"Kohaku, here's a weapon for you!"

"Thank you, Toutousai-sama."

"…Do you ever go to see Sango, Kohaku?"

"No… That house is far too cramped. There is no room for me."

**Author's Note:**

> When I first posted this, some folks were bummed about Miroku still womanizing. To this I say: go back to the scene where MirSan becomes 'official'. Sango asks him to stop running around with other women, and Miroku blatantly refuses. 
> 
> At the end of the manga he's scamming people for money. He has not changed.


End file.
